An aircraft employs a variety of turbulence detection systems to identify and indicate regions of turbulence near the aircraft. For example, information received from a radar system may be used to identify nearby storm cells and/or turbulence regions. The location of the storm cells and/or the turbulence regions may then be indicated to the crew of the aircraft on a display. For example, icons corresponding to the storm cells and/or turbulence regions may be presented on the display. An icon can be of fixed shape and/or size. Additionally, an icon can depict an arbitrarily shaped area with a distinctive pattern, color, and/or boundary that corresponds to the actual size of the weather-related phenomenon.
The graphical display of the icons corresponding to the storm cells and/or the turbulence regions on the display is limited since the display presents a two dimensional plan view of the weather information with respect to the aircraft. That is, displayed graphic icons corresponding to the storm cells and/or the turbulence regions indicate a length and a width of the storm cells and/or the turbulence regions. However, the icons do not graphically display vertical information (i.e., the altitude) for the storm cells and/or the turbulence regions. Prior art solutions include presentation of altitude information using alpha numerical text.
However, it may be difficult and time consuming for the crew of the aircraft to discern and understand the presented alpha numeric altitude information of the storm cells and/or the turbulence regions. Further, once the crew appreciates the altitude information, they must make decisions as to the relevance and/or significance of the altitude information.
For example, if a severe turbulence region lies within the planned flight path, the crew may decide to alter the planned flight path to avoid the severe turbulence. On the other hand, the altitude information of the severe turbulence region may be different than the altitude of the planned flight path. Accordingly, the crew may not wish to alter the planned flight path to avoid the severe turbulence region.
However, the above described process of identifying turbulence regions, appreciating the significance of the location of the severe turbulence region with respect to the planned flight path, and then making a decision to adjust or not adjust the planned flight path, may take a significant amount of time and attention of the aircraft crew. Further, the distraction to the aircraft crew when considering the above-described information regarding identified turbulence regions may divert their attention from other matters. Accordingly, it is desirable to present information pertaining to the relative location and relative significance of turbulence regions in a manner that may be quickly and easily understood by the aircraft crew.